Manually controlled follow spots have conventionally been controlled by an operator adjacent to the light, manually moving the light using handles on the light. When the light is hung in a truss above the stage, the follow spot operator has also conventionally been seated in the truss. The operator manually moves the light to point the follow spot to follow a performer or item. FIG. 1 illustrates operators also sitting in the truss carrying out the manual control.
The conventional system has a number of drawbacks. It requires one operator per spot. Operators need special training to sit in the truss. It is dangerous for the operator to be high in the truss, and hence special safety precautions are necessary. It is also difficult or impossible for the operators to take breaks during the show. A large amount of space is required for the light and the operators. The truss needs to be designed to handle the weight of the lights and of the operators.